Mat Noguchi (Son of Gates)
Mat Noguchi is a tools programmer at Bungie who's desk is the gravitational center of the universe. He left the clutches of the Microsoft Visual Studio team to make great games, uncontested at Bungie Studios. Trivia Nickname: Gooch Classification: GrizzledAncients Current Job: Ship-it Programmer Origin: Pit of vituperative rage Blood Type: Black Age: 29 Weight: Spry yet supple Height: Classified Girth: Classified First Job: Code monkey, Microsoft Hobby: Calming down Ultimate Snack: The hopes and dreams of gamers everywhere Ultimate Website: Classified Favorite Weapon: A butterfly in China Biography Formerly a quiet little programmer trapped in the depths of an uninspiring job within Visual Studio, Mat found his seed of rage after joining Bungie in December 2000. Not one to let rational thought guide him, Mat has spent the last three years ranting and raging about one thing or another. It's a wonder Halo shipped at all. Tools He worked on a few tools that were integral for the development of the Halo games all the way from Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo 2, and presumably now for Halo 3. The first of which is called Tool, a multi-purpose all-in-one backyard-shed swiss-army-knife of tools accessed from the command line. The second is a game data editor called Gorilla that provides a way to get content into the game. The third and final tool, Forge, is the Halo level editor that provides a way to place content into the game. Sapien is probably his most notable accomplishment and is the one that he is most proud of. Other than those two, he has probably worked on a myriad of others that receive no mention. Noguchi's Desk Noguchi's desk is a monument to the rage of Noguchi and marks the location of the gravitational center of the universe. His desk shelters and bears so much junk (mass) concentrated at a single location that tips the scales of gravity and opens up a worm hole into his mind that leaves a means of escape for his uncontrollable bursts of rage. If you look at his desk, you are actually looking into his mind. Unbounded Rage "GODDAMMIT BILL! FOR THE MILLIONTH FUCKING TIME I WON'T HAVE THE REPORT DONE TILL FRIDAY! GOD YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS-WEEVILhttp://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=ass-weevil!!! I HOPE YOU DIE!" -- Mat Noguchi Noguchi has anger management problems and is often seen cursing and swearing while play testing the latest build. He has a strong sense of how games should and shouldn't be and the games that he plays are never what he thinks they should be. The source of his anger remains, for the most part, unknown. External Links * Noguchi's blog * Noguchi gives a tour of Bungie Towers and unleashes a lot of rage in the process * Bungie News: How The Gooch Stole Christmas * Bungie News: Ask Noguchi 1 * Bungie News: Ask Noguchi 2 * Bungie News: One on One With Mat Noguchi * Bungie News: Noguchi's Desk in Relation to Other Gravitational Forces * Bungie.net - Broken In * Bungie.net - Meet the Team Category: Bungie Studios Category:Bungie Employee